


Mistletoe

by spikewil



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Mistletoe

***Break room***

 

Six friends were staring at the unusual kissing couple under one of the four mistletoes. Eyes wide as mouths were slightly open from shock.

Greg wasn’t noticing his colleagues and friends as his lover pulled him into an embrace and began kissing him deeply. His lover’s warm tongue licked his lower lip as it demanded entrance. Greg opened his mouth, giving the tongue access to his warm and wet cavern. He moaned as his lover explored his mouth thoroughly.

Jim smirked at the radiating lust coming from the couple and he turned before stepping towards his lover. The taller man was so focused on Greg that he didn’t see Jim walking towards him. Jim took the pale face between his hands and pulled the handsome face down before kissing those red lips deeply. He pushed his tongue in as his lover gasped. The gasp quickly turned into a moan before Jim felt the large hands cup his behind.

Warrick didn’t waste any time as he watched Jim follow Greg’s footsteps and he stepped towards his lover and took the man in his arms. Large hands cupped his lover’s face and kissed the pouty lips. He dueled with the agile tongue before sucking the tongue into his mouth. His eyes opened slightly to see his lover’s face flush deeply with pleasure. The warm hands caressed his back before they disappeared under his shirt.

Sara couldn’t believe the couple forming before her eyes and she became wet and very hot just by looking at them. Her own desire for her colleague rose high and she stepped towards the person. Before her colleague could protest, she kissed the pink lips, quickly deepening the kiss. 

Hodges moaned deeply as his lover’s hands found their way in his jeans to cup his ass. He knew he had surprised his blond lover by kissing in front of their colleagues, but he needed Greg desperately and couldn’t hold his desire inside. He opened his eyes to see the reactions of the others and was surprised to see that couples had been formed.

Nick moaned as he sucked his lover’s tongue. The shorter man’s hands pulled his shirt from his jeans and warm hands caressed his back as Jim tried to pull him closer. He grinned at the desperate touches for more and Nick lifted the man in his arms. Legs wrapped around his waist as he stepped forward until he was pressed against the wall.

Catherine’s eyes widened even more when the brunette kissed her passionately. She never knew the woman felt the same as they hadn’t made a good start at the beginning when Sara began working with them. When Sara cupped her tight ass and pressed her against her, Catherine embraced the other woman and returned the kiss.

Gil wasn’t sure what was happening. First, he was watching Greg and Hodges kiss under the mistletoe before his lover embraced him and kissed him deeply. His body reacted to the ministrations of the large hands and all logical thoughts left his mind as he kissed Warrick back. He squeaked when large hands cupped his ass and carried him forward. Gil jumped slightly when he was placed on something high as Warrick stepped between his legs. He wrapped his legs around the waist and continued kissing.

Conrad Ecklie was surprised. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting in the break room, but this wasn’t it. He watched when the couples reacted to his loud cough. Conrad watched how Jim Brass hid his face into the broad chest of Nick Stokes who had let him stand on his own again. Nick Stokes however looked Conrad straight in the eye and dared him to said anything.

The same counted for Warrick Brown who was holding an embarrassed Gil Grissom as the grey haired man pressed his face into the brown man’s neck. Conrad couldn’t help but smile when Gil squeaked as Warrick squeezed his behind in front of him.

Conrad had never seen Catherine blush before and it was a sight to see. The woman was bravely looking at him while she looked like she wanted to follow Gil and Jim’s example. The only couple that hadn’t paid any attention to him were Greg Sanders and …… Hodges. He shook his head, but just smiled causing his colleagues to look at him suspiciously.

“Nice to know you’re all loved, but we have work to do,” Conrad said and walked out of the break room, leaving four couples staring at him.

Another deep kiss and the group parted to start their shifts.


End file.
